SheGru
by DeAnna's Rhapsody
Summary: SheGru pairing. Started out as an RP, but I transformed it into a fic.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd of henchmen in the auditorium was at an all-time low, and more of them were turning in their letters of resignation every week. Shego slumped in her chair on the front row, grumbling to herself as the last of the henchmen took their seats. Dr. Drakken stood at the podium and cleared his throat, waiting for the room to quiet down.

"Attention," Shego heard him mumble. The henchmen kept talking among themselves. "Attention," he growled a bit louder. Still, the auditorium rumbled with chatter.

"Shut up!" Shego screamed. Instant silence. The henchmen were afraid of her. She sighed as she leaned back in her seat. Yeah, they weren't intimidated by their boss at all, but they'd cry like babies if his female sidekick threatened them.

"I have an important announcement to make," Drakken continued nonchalantly.

A henchman spoke up from the back of the room, "Lemme guess, you gotta great new plan to take over the world and destroy Kim Possible once an' for all."

"Why yes, actually," Drakken replied with a smile, "Good guess, Charlie. That's exactly what I was going to say." He acted as if the man had done some great thing. Shego sighed again. Her boss was so stupid. "I was thinking that our best bet would probably be to take someone Kim Possible cares about captive. That seems like the best way to get to her."

"But how's that practical?" Charlie spoke up again, "I ain't here to help you settle your personal feuds." He stood from his chair, storming toward the front of the room. When he reached the podium, he threw his name badge at Drakken's feet and spun around to face the crowd. "I'm through spendin' all my time helpin' blue skin here fight against a teenage girl! I'm worth more'n that, and so are the rest o' you!" With that, he marched right out the door.

The room was silent for several minutes. Finally, Drakken cleared his throat again and continued speaking. Shego had to fight to keep her eyes open as he blithered on and on. After what felt like a lifetime, he finished his speech about his plot and how it would be carried out, and he asked if anyone had any questions. No one did, so he adjourned the meeting. Shego made a bee-line for the door to avoid having to talk to him.

She hurried down the corridor, weaving among the henchmen. Just as she reached the main exit, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Busted.

"Shego, I was hoping I could have a word with you before you head home for the evening," came Drakken's voice from behind her.

"Sure," she replied with a snide smile, "Go right ahead." She slowly turned to face him, frowning in spite of her best efforts to be civil.

"Would you mind coming to my office? It's rather important."

Shego abandoned her attempt to hide her annoyance. It never worked anyway, so why even bother? "Fine, but make it snappy. I have plans later."

"It should only take a few minutes." She followed him back down the hall in silence. When they reached his office, he bid her sit down. She did so, and he proceeded with what he had to say, "I have a...special mission for you, Shego."

This should have peaked her interest, but she had heard this so many times before-all of which he ended up sending her after Kim Possible-that it no longer phased her. "Go on."

"You know that I've been having problems lately with keeping up with my villainous competitors."

"Yes, of course. Everyone knows that."

Drakken disregarded her comment and persisted, "One villain in particular has been giving me problems."

"Gru."

"Yes indeed," he replied with a scowl, "Anyway, I've received word that his sidekick-if you could call him that-Dr. Nefario has turned up his toes."

"He _what_?"

"He died, Shego. It's just an expression." Shego stared blankly at him, waiting for him to continue. "_Anyway_, as I was saying, Dr. Nefario is dead, which means that Gru is on the lookout for a new sidekick."

Now _that_ peaked Shego's interest. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive," he said in an exasperated tone, "Shego, I do wish you wouldn't always question me. I'm not stupid, you know."

Despite her efforts to contain herself, Shego let out a little chuckle. "Right. You can continue anytime. I have somewhere I have to be, remember?"

He glowered, but continued anyway, "Of course. I was simply going to say that I'd like you to take the position."

"Let me guess: you want me to take the job and keep you informed of all of Gru's plans so you'll be able to stay one step ahead of him."

"Precisely! Why is it that everyone always guesses what I'm going to say before I ever say it? Am I that predictable?"

Shego ignored his question. "Don't you think he'd be suspicious if his enemy's sidekick suddenly came to him asking for a job?"

"In most cases, yes, but under the circumstances-you know, with us having as many people leaving as we've had-it would certainly be plausible that you would be looking for a better job than the one you have now. And if he knows anything about your personality..."

"I get the picture. Do I get any special payment since this is such a special assignment?"

"Now wait a minute, Shego. You know this is within your job description. You can't just go begging me for more money left and right when you've done this sort of thing before. Besides, do you honestly think I have enough money to give you a raise?"

"No, but it couldn't hurt to ask," after the briefest of pauses, she added, "Fine."

"So you'll do it?"

"Anything's better than hanging around here with you and your loggerhead henchmen." With that, she stood from her seat and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gru groaned when he heard the doorbell ring. Why was it that it always rang as he was sitting down on the couch with a snack? He stood and slowly made his way to the door, peeking through its small hole.

He was surprised by who he saw outside. It was a woman who he thought must be a bit younger than himself, and she looked a bit impatient. He decided to wait just a moment more before opening the door. He watched until she reached out to press the doorbell button again, and he didn't open the door until her hand began to move.

"Is there some way I can be of help to you?" he muttered.

"Why yes, actually. You're Mr. Gru, am I correct?" the woman replied. She was even more assertive than she looked.

"That would be me, yes," he answered with a frown, "What can I do for you?"

"Well first you could ask me to come in."

Gru scowled at her, but he stepped out of the way to allow her into his home. Once they were inside, he led her into the kitchen, which seemed like the safest place to hold a meeting with the likes of her.

"The word on the street is that you're looking for a new sidekick," she cut straight to the point once they were inside. The more this woman said and did, the more Gru began to realize that seemed awfully familiar to him. "I'd like to apply for the job."

Gru raised his eyebrows. "You?" he couldn't help asking.

She glared daggers at him. "What?" she demanded, "You don't think I can handle the job?" He looked at her bright green eyes, trying to figure out where he'd seen her before. "Is it because I'm a woman?"

"No, no," he said quickly, "Not at all. It's just..."

"Bet I could beat you in a fair fight," she said with a strange smile. Then she looked him up and down, and as she did so, he suddenly realized where he knew her from. "In fact, I could probably beat you in any fight."

"If you were anyone else, Shego, I would probably have asked you to prove that," he replied, matching her strange smile as well as her tone, "But I believe I know better." He had hoped to throw her off balance by showing that he knew who she was, but she surprised him.

"So you know that I left Drakken to come here. Great. That makes things easier on me."

"The question is, can I trust you?"

"You and I both know you can't trust anyone in this industry."

"That is well said," he answered, "I will have to think on it."

"You do that. Just call me, okay?" Shego replied as she handed him a small slip of paper with numbers on it. Without another word, she turned and left his house the same way she had entered.

Gru stared after her, knowing that he had a tough decision to make. What he didn't realize was that he had already made up his mind.

As she stepped out of Gru's house, Shego let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Just like that, she had made up her mind. She and Drakken were through. She got in her car and headed down the road, dialing Drakken's number as she drove. Within seconds, she heard Drakken's chipper "hello."

"I've got something important to talk to you about. Are you at home?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm home. Did you get the job with Gru?"

"He didn't say for sure, but I'm almost positive he's going to say yes," she replied, starting to wish she hadn't called Drakken, but had instead just showed up at his house unannounced. Did he honestly think she actually wanted to chit-chat with him on the phone? "He can't resist my female charms," she couldn't help adding with a smirk.

"I see..." he muttered, "That's good news."

"I'm about to drive up in your driveway," she said with an annoyed frown, hanging up the phone. He was at the front door almost instantly. She went straight on inside with him, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

After they had taken seats in his living room, Drakken broke the silence, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm through with you, Drew," she spat, "I don't know what all you ever thought we were, but we're none of it anymore. I have to move on with my life now." At first he seemed to think she was joking, but after a long, awkward silence, it seemed to dawn on him that she meant what she was saying.

Finally, he spoke, "I should have known this was coming. I guess I've always believed that somewhere, deep inside, you actually cared. Looks like I was wrong." He stood from his seat and gestured toward the door, "Goodbye, Shego."

She hadn't expected him to be so accepting of it. She thought he would beg her to stay, offering her gifts and money and anything else he could think of. Instead, he just escorted her out the door. "I've stayed with you through all kinds of hardships, Drakken. Don't go trying to make me feel guilty for this. I owe this to myself." She climbed into her car and stuck her keys into the ignition.

"You're so selfish. You always have been, but I refused to see it." For a second, Shego though she saw a tear welling up in Drakken's eye.

"If thinking that I actually deserve a little bit of happiness in life is selfish, then fine, I'm selfish. But you're one to talk. You've never once thought of my feelings." Before he could think of a comeback, Shego slammed her car door and pulled out into the road. She didn't dare look at him as she drove away, or else he might have seen the tears that had slowly begun to slide down her cheeks.


End file.
